Stars in their Eyes
by Slyder Lafayette
Summary: Leia ends up being the twin with more ability in the force. She is left on Tatooine and Luke in an orphanage on Coruscant. Luke is adopted by a family that is a strong supporter of the Empire, Leia is raised by the Lars.


Author note: This story will focus on both Luke and Leia even though from this chapter it looks like Luke's story

Author note: This story will focus on both Luke and Leia even though from this chapter it looks like Luke's story. Leia will be very powerful in the force but her story will be very different from Luke's in the movie. This story is completely planned out but I'm very busy. Hopefully I'll be able to do a majority of this story in my History of Ethics class (it is as much of a joke as it sounds --') but if not then expect the chapters to take a few weeks each. Sorry but I have college and eventually work on top of so many other activities '.

Disclaimer: Star wars is not mine.

Chapter 1

The twins were sleeping in their makeshift crib bundied up in blankets. The ship was very cold and even Obi-wan shivered occasionally. Obi-wan was eating for the first time in days, absently chewing on a piece of flat bread hardly noticing the flavor. Bail was on his way to the room with news on Padme. He wouldn't tell Obi-wan the news over the com but Obi-wan sensed Padme death.

"General Kenobi," Bail said. He bowed his head slightly in respect. "How are the children doing?" His face was twisted in distress but Bail held in his feeling.

"They are doing fine," Obi-wan responded putting the bread down. "They are both very strong infants. There seems to be no harm done to them despite the situations. How is Padme doing?" Obi-wan asked.

Bail's shoulders sunk as he derived the bad news. Padme had been well loved by many not only in the senate but also her friends. She always tried to bring change into the republic for the good of the people. She had such a large heart. "I assure you General that my people did everything they could to keep her alive," Bail said. "And she will not be forgotten anytime soon."

"I don't doubt it," Obi-wan said. "It was Vader who killed her. He abandoned her the moment he accepted the way of the Sith. In that moment her will to survive abandoned her too." Bail nodded his hands folded in front of him. "She is with the force my friend. Let us not morn her but celebrate her instead," Obi-wan said clapping his hand on Bail's back in support..

"Yes she is," He said. "May she live forever in the force." Bail's voice grew softer "She named her children before she died," Bail said. "Luke is the boy and Leia is the name of the girl. She never even got to hold them." He said. "Damn Darth Vader." Obi-wan had nothing to say and while a part of him wanted to stand up for Anakin, a part of him wanted to hate Darth Vader. He just couldn't separated them.

"I assume you want to care for the children," Bail said.

"No I must not. We need to fine a safer home then I can provide for them," Obi-wan said with much regret.

"You are the only Jedi left," Bail said. "You must train them and restore the

Republic."

"No," Obi-wan said. "I can't. If I train them as Jedi so soon the Emperor would sense it. He would come and eliminate the twins before they could walk." He paused for a second. "And only one of the twins is actually force sensitive."

"Its Luke isn't it. He already looks like his father," Bail said with slight aggression but Obi-wan shook his head. "It's Leia?" Bail asked in shock.

"Yes. Leia is much stronger then Luke in the Force," Obi-wan said. "Luke is actually only a little above average."

"Maybe there is hope for the galaxy," Bail muttered. "My wife and I want a child. As you know my wife gave birth to a stillborn baby four years ago and we haven't been able to have a child since then," Bail said. "I would be delighted to take Leia. My wife would love her. We always wanted a little girl and we would raise her to love the old republic"

"I'm sorry Bail. Leia needs to be hidden far from the view of the Emperor," Obi-wan said. "She has family on Tatooine. I think I'm going to put her there and watch over her while she grows up. Tatooine isn't exactly the safest place." Obi-wan smiled remembering the desert planet.

"Understandable but what about the boy?" Bail asked. "Is he going to be going with her?"

"No. The Lars will have enough of a burden with just Leia," Obi-wan said. "I was hoping you invitation would include for Luke as well."

"No," Bail said. Bail's face had harden and it was clear that he would never forget the sins of Darth Vader. "He will be just like his father Obi-wan. I'm not saying to kill the boy. I just don't want him around my family."

"You are a fool," Obi-wan said picking up the sleeping Luke. If Bail was offended he didn't show it. "He will be like his father. He will be just like Anakin. Intelligent, compassionate, stubborn," Obi-wan smiled at the baby remembering a little nine year old he met years ago. "But he will be nothing like Vader."

"Anakin is Vader," Bail said softly but firmly.

"No, he is not," Obi-wan said. Obi-wan paused and thought for a moment. "Will you care for Leia while I drop Luke off at his home?" Obi-wan asked.

"Of course. So you have found a home for the child," Bail stated. "If you don't mind will you tell me where?" Bail asked.

"I will be back in three days. Take care of Leia," Obi-wan said. "May the force be with you." Obi-wan turned and left the room after Bail stated his goodbyes. He had much work to do.

It seemed like Luke slept the entire trip to Vander-3. It was relatively uneventful despite the resent change in government but he knew Coruscant would be in Chaos. The perfect time for a child to just appear no questions asked.

Luke only woke up twice on the trip there and after eating he went right back to bed. On the outside Vander-3 looked rather ominous but Obi-wan sensed no military presence or influence, not yet anyway. Still he took his blaster with him just incase. He arranged it at the dock for his ship to be monitored for a day while he was out.

"I heard you were a good pilot," Obi-wan said to a stocky man that had been taking care of a little shop at the comer of one of the lesser none streets.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" The man asked straightening his jacket. "You looking for a transport?" He was an odd looking man but not an alien. His red hair and black skin just made him stand out a little to much.

"Yes," Obi-wan said. "Only to Coruscant though. That's were this little one's mom is. My daughter has been so worried about him these past few days with the whole Jedi revolt."

"Yeah I know a lot of people that have been worried about that one," He said. "Especially around here. We aren't as protected as Coruscant but way to close to that temple of theirs." He paused to step back and look at Obi-wan. "I can take ya. My names Calar, Yours?"

"I'm Ben and this is Luke," Obi-wan said shaking Calar's hand. "Thank you for your offer. If you don't mind me asking, how much will it cost."

"I'll tell you what. I'll make a deal for you cause I like you," he said and paused. "Five hundred?"

"Agreeable my friend," Obi-wan said smiling. The price was a little steep for such a small trip but with the current state of the government it was understandable.

"We can leave in two hours. Will you be ready by then?" Calar asked.

"Certainly which port are you stationed at?" Calar told Obi-wan the port information and left to get the ship ready. He was an odd fellow but seemed trustworthy. He could sense no intent to harm in him.

The ship looked sturdy enough if not old. Calar was waiting in front with a big grin on his face. "Isn't she a beatu," he said as he greeted Obi-wan. "You and the Fuss Mutt ready?" Calar asked indicating the baby.

"Yes we are," Obi-wan said then following Calar into the ship. He was taken to a small room with a bed in it.

"You can leave little Luke in here," Calar said pointing to the bed. "If you come with me we will get all the finances straight." Obi-wan didn't want to leave Luke alone but had little choice. He only sensed one other person on the ship and Calar had already told him about his co-pilot so he wasn't worried about kidnapping

"So, Ben," Calar started. "Now I'm not saying that your lying, but I just want to make something clear." Calar had reached the cockpit. His co-pilot was waiting for them sitting on a desk. "If you are messing with slave trade I will make sure you pay for you evils before you die." Calar's co-pilot looked very defensive and had already reached for her blaster.

"I assure you my friend that I would never harm Luke nor would I participle in slave trade," Obi-wan stated surprised at their concern. "I just mean to take him to safely."

"How do we know your telling the truth," the co-pilot said. "You just show up with a baby and no bags or food for him or anything."

"I'm afraid I don't know your name," Obi-wan said. "I'm Ben, and you are?" He held out his had but she didn't accept.

"That's not your concern. Explain. There is something your leaving out," Calar said before she answered. She looked a little annoyed but said nothing.

Obi-wan sighed thinking of how to get out of this situation. "Luke is the son of a really good friend of mine," he said. His parents were both involved in the war and they are both dead. I wanted to give him somewhere safe to live. I fear if he was found his parent's enemies would kill him." Calar and his co-pilot said nothing. "I ask you for your help. Luke should not have to suffer because of the fate of his parents."

"Why did you lie?" the woman asked?

"I didn't trust you," Obi-wan said. "I still don't but I don't have much of a choice.

Calar agreed to take him although Obi-wan wasn't entirely sure if he believed him, the threat was never revoked. The co-pilot was revealed as his sister Obi-wan could see the resemblance but not the meaning. Their were parts of the Jedi order he planed to never teach Leia. The trip to Coruscant was uneventful. The ship's registry was checked which confirmed one of Obi-wan's fear. His ship was registered as a Jedi ship. He knew he would have to destroy it once he got to Tatooine.

The orphanage Obi-wan was going to leave Luke was crowded from the clone wars. He didn't want Luke to be connected to anyone so he pinned a chip on the baby with his first name and left him on the elevator. Before entering he made sure that all of the cameras had a glitch and did not capture anything that night. As he left he sent out a hope that one day Luke and Leia would forgive him.


End file.
